


“How will I know when it’s working?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Doing shrooms with tig ( ur his old lady)"





	“How will I know when it’s working?”

“I don’t know Tig...”

“Come on! You’ll be fine. You’ve been wanting to try it so let's do it. We’re in the clubhouse so it’s not like we’re alone if you do tweak out a little. It’s good shit though, got it from the reservation.” 

You eyed the baggy of the brown shriveled up mushrooms, hesitant but curious at the same time. Shrugging, you held your hand out and Tig smiled, reaching in and grabbing a piece before placing it into your palm. He closed his hand around yours and looked into your eyes. 

“Would I ever let you do anything that was gonna hurt you?”

“No.” 

“No, that’s right. You might start asking really fucking weird and I’m sure the guys will take a video of it, but I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You know that.” 

You sighed softly, knowing that was the truth. Tig would have never agreed to partake and address your curiosity if he’d thought it would be dangerous for you. He pulled out one for himself and tapped it against yours. 

“Cheers. And hey,”

He pointed at you roughly as you placed yours into your mouth. 

“Don’t try and take advantage of me when I’m under the influence. I can be very vulnerable in times like this.” 

With a sharp roll of your eyes, you began to chew the shroom, grimacing at the taste but getting used to it as Tig out his in his mouth as well. You both chewed in silence, your eyes locking with his. 

“How long will it take to kick in?” 

Tig shrugged and leaned back in the couch, relaxing into the leather. 

“Don’t know for sure. Everyone is different.” 

“How will I know when it’s working?”

Tig chuckled deeply, a smile on his face. 

“Oh, you’ll know.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell are these two doing?” 

Jax and Juice ignored Clay’s question and kept their hands sealed over their mouths to hide the sound as they continued laughing. Jax couldn’t bring himself to respond and just pointed, Clay’s eyes following Jax’s finger until they landed on you and Tig huddled up close on the couch, peering over the back of it. They watched as Tig kept feeding dry beans into the dart straw that you’d made out a rolled piece of paper before you aimed it at Chibs and blew into it aggressively, this bean ricocheting off the side of his head and clattering into his glass of Jameson. 

“Oh for fucks sake! What is that shite?!” 

Jax’s voice was hoarse from laughing as he spoke to Clay.

“They’ve been doing this for the last 20 minutes.” 

Chibs spun around roughly, looking around just as you two dipped down to hide behind the couch, but your wheezy laughs exposing your cover. 

“I’m gonna whoop you both like children if you don’t cut it out.” 

The threat only made you laugh harder and Chibs stood with a huff, walking over to the couch just as you poked your head out to get a look. 

“Oh shit.”

You stood up quickly, abandoning your Old Man and took off to the back of the clubhouse, throwing down a handful of the beans on the floor, seemingly as your defense against being followed. You hadn’t thought far enough ahead to think about the fact that Tig would probably follow you as well. You were already almost to his dorm when you heard the pounding of his shoes as he ran, then scuff of shoes on the floor and a gasp, followed by a loud thud. Jax and Juice couldn’t contain it anymore at this point and bellowed out laughs as Clay shook his head and closed his eyes, turning around to head back to the chapel. 

“Make sure those two shit heads clean that up.”


End file.
